


too cute (for your own good)

by seasideshell



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Crush, Cute, Fluff, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doojoon just likes to spend time with Junhyung.<br/>(He may like Junhyung as well.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	too cute (for your own good)

**Author's Note:**

> *warning* the word "cute" is overused (i tried to tone it down a little)
> 
> cute (adj.) : attractive, pleasingly pretty; NOT the "ugly but adorable" definition

It's one of the free days for Doojoon, and right now, he's outside Good Life's studio at Cube, debating on how he should enter it. Loud and dramatic just like his usual style, or quiet and calm so as to not disturb the two producers too much.

Doojoon decides on the latter, for god forbid him if he were to disrupt the making of another chart-topping song.

He turns the handle on the door to the studio and immediately hears the beats flowing. He peeks inside, expecting to see two figures, only to be greeted with the back view of Junhyung, hunched over the keyboard.

"Junhyung-ah!"

Doojoon says as he enters the studio, settling the plastic bags he brought along onto the coffee table and dropping himself onto the couch.

"Uh?"

Junhyung spared Doojoon a brief glance, before turning his attention back to whatever he was doing.

Doojoon pouts a little, not that Junhyung is able to see. But it's normal, he supposes, to be ignored when Junhyung is working on a song.

"Where's Taejoo?"

It's not unusual to see Junhyung alone in the studio, in fact, Doojoon has seen Junhyung alone in the studio plenty of times. But not seeing Taejoo there with Junhyung when they are composing still looks pretty weird to Doojoon.

"Off on a holiday."

"Then why don't you rest too?"

Junhyung only shrugs off the concern from the leader, and repeats a certain part of the track, adding on to the accompaniment, head bobbing along to the track.

"I got some chicken and coke, come take a break yah."

And Doojoon can only laugh when Junhyung turns around at mention of food with an extremely delighted look on his face.

_Cute._

Doojoon thinks even as Junhyung stuffs his face with chicken. Handsome too, with round glasses framing Junhyung's bright eyes, defined heart-shaped lips and a sharp jawline.

Doojoon remains in a daze, until Junhyung waves a drumlet in front of his face.

"What's wrong with you, why aren't you eating?"

Junhyung stares at him curiously, for Doojoon is not one to pass up on good food. Yet, here he is, just staring at him eating without making a move to eat.

"Are you on a diet?"

Junhyung asks as he pulls his hand back, making to eat the drumlet in his hand when larger hands covers his own, and Doojoon reaches forward to chomp down on the drumlet.

"Never."

Doojoon declares, grinning toothily when Junhyung lets out a whine about not being his personal feeder.

Honestly, Doojoon wouldn't mind it. Junhyung being his personal feeder that is.

"So what are you doing here?"

Junhyung asks when Doojoon releases his hand, only to grab a tissue to wipe his oily fingers before reaching for the bottle of coke Doojoon bought as well.

"What, can't I do my job as a leader and check on you? Just look at you, you can't even eat properly."

Doojoon puts on his hurt expression and tutted when he spots the bits of chicken stuck on Junhyung's lips.

He grabs another piece of tissue and leans in close to wipe Junhyung's bow shaped lips, kind of wishing he could do the cliche movie scene where he swoops in to kiss the bits away instead.

Doojoon is surprised though, when Junhyung doesn't push him away, only giving him a small smile of thanks when he's done.

But Doojoon doesn't miss the light blush on Junhyung's cheeks, nor the pinkish tinge at the tip of his ears.

"Where are the kids?"

Junhyung asks, changing the topic smoothly, leaning back onto the couch and drinking from the bottle of coke as Doojoon starts snacking on the leftover chicken.

"Kikwanggie and Dongwoonie are filming, Yoseobbie is off exercising again and Hyunseunggie probably sleeping still."

Doojoon replies as best as he can through the mouthful of chicken, looking up only to see Junhyung's look of slight disgust.

"Don't speak with your mouth full!"

And just to spite him, Doojoon presses forward with his mouth open with all the chewed chicken in its glory as Junhyung shrieks and leans back as far as he possibly can.

_So cute._

Doojoon swallows and laughs obnoxiously, while Junhyung fixes his glasses and aims a punch on Doojoon's shoulder.

"Junhyung-ya pass me the coke."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"The coke's mine."

"I bought it!"

"For me."

"For us!"

"No."

"Yah!"

Doojoon bursts out, his expression being one of disbelief, which slowly melts to a fond smile when Junhyung starts giggling.

He snatches the bottle away from Junhyung's hands and this time Junhyung doesn't even bother protesting, still giggling lightly away.

_Definitely too cute._

"What?"

The giggles stops and Doojoon snaps his gaze towards Junhyung, who's staring at him now with an unreadable expression.

"Did you just call me cute?"

_Oh._

He had just said it out loud.

_Shit._

Doojoon panics internally, but he supposes it's showing on his face as well, judging by the way Junhyung's brows furrow together slightly.

But honestly, there's only just one way to go about this situation.

"Yes I did. You're cute."

It takes a few seconds, but the red flush comes back on Junhyung's face in full force before he turns away and murmurs something along the lines of having to finish recording the guide.

And Doojoon lets him go when Junhyung scrambles out of the studio with the excuse of washing his hands; he just clears the food in the meantime.

When Doojoon returns from clearing the food, Junhyung's already back and seated in front of the screen again, with the music flowing, as if Doojoon hasn't visited yet.

"Junhyungie."

And Doojoon bites back a chuckle when Junhyung jumps a little, before humming a reply after several beats.

"I think you're really cute."

This time, Junhyung swivels around in his seat and faces Doojoon, flustered, slightly nibbling those precious lips of his.

"What do you mean?"

They stare at each other for a while as the music continues playing.

"It means that I can't help but like you more and more."

Doojoon decides that there's no point in trying to hide his feelings anymore, and he doesn't think that Junhyung can get even more flustered, with the way he's blinking his eyes rapidly and looking at anywhere but him.

"Wha? Ah? But you, I, you-"

"I like you, Junhyung-ah, is it that hard to understand?"

"No, but just, it's unfair!"

"What do you mean by it's unfair?"

Now Junhyung is pouting like Doojoon did something wrong, by confessing. 

"It's just, I like you too, and I had this whole plan of confessing to you and you just went ahead and ruined it!"

And things just went silent for a while.

"Ahh what do I do. You're really too cute for your own good."

Doojoon drops to the ground, and can only smile as he buries his face into his hands, blushing all the way to the tip of his ears.

 

\--

 

"Yah, Yoon Doo. Since you're here, help me record."

"Eh?"

"Record the guide dummy. I've a rough outline out, but since you're here might as well help out."

"But I came here to relax Jun-ah."

Doojoon crashes back onto the couch, stretching his arms out as he made himself comfortable.

"It's not my fault you chose to came here."

Junhyung teases and smirks playfully, knowing he has won as Doojoon huffs, but doesn't say anything.

Doojoon just can't say no.

To Junhyung at least.

"You're lucky you're cute."

Still, Doojoon can't help but to grumble at least a little.

"Yah Yoon Doo, stop saying I'm cute!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> my first BEAST 2jun fic! :) please comment and tell me how i did! thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> ( it's sort of sad that there's so little 2jun fics ;u; )


End file.
